


Noche eterna

by Entre_libros_con_nuria



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entre_libros_con_nuria/pseuds/Entre_libros_con_nuria
Summary: #SPOILEROLYMPUS.NO LEAIS ESTE FANFIC SI NO HABÉIS ACABADO "LA FLOR Y LA MUERTE"El dibujo y el encabezado son de Xènia @laziestleezard en twitter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Noche eterna

**Author's Note:**

> #SPOILEROLYMPUS.  
> NO LEAIS ESTE FANFIC SI NO HABÉIS ACABADO "LA FLOR Y LA MUERTE"  
> El dibujo y el encabezado son de Xènia @laziestleezard en twitter

Me despierto sobresaltada, la imagen del cuerpo de Urien cayendo al suelo me persigue por mucho que hayan pasado los años.

Me doy cuenta de que me he movido demasiado cuando veo que Ianthe está despierta a mi lado. Sus grandes ojos verdes me miran asustados por mi reacción. Pasea uno de sus dedos sobre mi mano debajo de la sabana, titubea, sabe que no voy a apartarme y por eso acaba entrelazando nuestros dedos.

\- ¿Una pesadilla?

Asiento levemente mientras trato de apartar esa imagen de mi cabeza.

Me vuelvo a estirar a su lado, la pesadilla había conseguido que me incorporase de golpe.

Ianthe coloca su cabeza en mi hombro y aprieta la mano con la que sostiene la mía. Y yo cada vez estoy menos segura de que la culpa de que los latidos de mi corazón sean desbocados sea de la pesadilla.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello ahora?

\- Urien…

Se me quiebra la voz al intentar hablar de ello. Ianthe aprieta su cuerpo contra el mío.

Dejo de observar el techo para girarme y perderme en el verde de sus ojos. Logro tranquilizarme. Ella espera, a que continúe, a que haga lo que sea, pero espera.

Lo único que consigo es negar con la cabeza.

Nos sumimos en un silencio que tenemos pocas ganas de romper. Nos quedamos observándonos.

Ianthe desenlaza nuestras manos y pierdo el calor que me otorgaba su piel contra la mía. Con la mano que ahora le ha quedado libre me aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara y baja la mano rozando mi cara hasta que sus dedos llegan a mis labios. Por mi parte, coloco la mano que me ha soltado en su cadera.

\- Has escogido la mejor noche para secuestrarme, Hades.

Hay algo en su forma de hablar, en la manera de pronunciar ese nombre que hace que me estremezca. Ya hace tiempo que me separé de mi servicio pero esto… Esto es completamente diferente.

\- No sé si Deméter pensará lo mismo, Perséfone… Le he robado su primavera.

En sus labios aparece una tenue sonrisa antes de besarme. ¿Aún puedo echarle la culpa del ritmo de mis latidos a la pesadilla?

Nos perdemos en un mar de besos y caricias que me hacen querer parar el tiempo en esta noche, quedarme un trozo de luna y guardarla en esta habitación para nosotras.

Ojalá la primavera no volviera a la tierra nunca.

Ojalá Hades no tuviese que despedir a Perséfone y esperar para traerla de vuelta al inframundo. Los meses de primavera pueden llegar a ser eternos cuando tú te alejas de su calor.

Ahora ella está aquí, besándome, enredándose conmigo en las sabanas. Esta ha sido su elección.

Quizás aquí la historia va diferente y la que secuestra siempre ha sido ella, desde aquella fiesta a los ocho años en la que sus ojos verdes se quedaron clavados en mi mente ahora hasta que me tiene aquí, a su lado en la cama, observándola como si realmente fue una diosa.

Siempre ha sido ella y no se me ocurre mejor persona para secuestrarme.


End file.
